voidboundfandomcom-20200215-history
Land of Springs and Wealth
"This planet was -and still is- home to untold riches of crystals, gems, currency, and valuable products. We, a shallow and fickle people, grew so attached to these treasures that the great slumberer Eros became warped by our desires. Arising from their mountain palace in terrible splendor, they caused massive sulfur springs to erupt from the earth and claim the treasures for themself. Because of this tragedy we use the rooms to cleanse ourselves of our vices." : -any informative consort when asked about the use of the Psychological Sunrooms The [Land of Springs and Wealth] (abbreviated as LOSAW) is Nell McLean's Land in the Medium. She got there through her first gate. Nell's house is located on a crystal pillar in the middle of a sulfur lake. LOSAW is inhabited by chameleons and fish of varying species, and its Denizen is Eros [Archer of Love]. Terrain LOSAW is a land of tropic humidity and temperature. The entirety of the dry surface is mountains of gold and other precious metals. Crystals, treasure chests filled with boondollars, and deposits of precious materials are found across the planet. Mountains often lead to temples which house direct connections to the Underworld. This makes each mountain an optional dungeon. The land is mostly sulfur springs. Ruins made of precious material and loot can be found in the springs. At the bottom of each spring lies a portal to the Underworld, allowing Underlings to pass through to the surface easily. Coastal villages of chameleons make their living farming plants which float on the brilliant waters of these springs. Each village is centered around a Mechanism Sunroom, which the chameleons regularly meditate in to place their inner selves on display and thus cleanse their hearts. A 'mystic' tribe of chameleons also makes their dwelling at the entrance to the Denizen Palace, which is a set of gates at the top of a gold mountain. These chameleons act as a last chance for adventurous players to use the consorts' services one last time. Grist Types Topaz, Aquamarine, Sulfur, Peridot, Malachite, Emerald, Sapphire, Lapis Lazuli, Jet, Quartz, Copper, Nickel, Gold, Silver, Platinum, Garnet, Amethyst, Diamond, Ruby, Tourmaline, Chrome, Citrine, Beryl, Aluminum, Agate, Jasper, Carnelian, Coral, Onyx, Ivory, Pearl, Jade, Pyrope, Spinel Multicolor Opal Lich Powers Liches of LOSAW can use one of three different branches of power: *Crystal **Impale causes pillars of crystal to violently emerge from the ground in a straight line **Matrix the Lich creates a rapidly growing crystal in its paws which rapidly develops around everything close to it, protecting them from all harm **Geoshield surrounds a target in a crystalline sphere that moves with them and protects them from most physical harm **Spine fires a superdense spine of crystal at the target **Growth Aura nearby crystals grow really fast **Weapon reinforces the target melee weapon **Break fires a bolt of energy that causes things to break cleanly in half **Mineral-Repair the Lich can seal wounds and cracks using mineral growth **Control the Lich can control nearby crystals *Spring Water **Bolt fires a bolt of spring water **Burst causes burning spring water to erupt from the ground **Spring Water Aura nearby water is superheated and is sulfuric **Spray sprays the area with burning spring water **Whirlpool creates a whirlpool within the spring **Storm summons a hurricane of burning spring water **Tsunami simple as that, a tsunami of spring water **R Portal opens up a crevice to the Underworld; spring water and Underlings burst forth *Affluence **Bolt fires a bolt made of precious materials at dangerous speed **Gold Shower showers the surrounding area in molten gold **Pillar thrusts up a pillar of precious material based-ore **Blast flings a bolt of energy which transforms the first solid object it contacts into precious materials **Boon Creates some quantity of boondollars **Unlock unlocks anything with a touch, including treasure chests **Vision knows where all treasure can be found **Lance fires a lance made entirely of coins **Shield wraps the target in flexible armor made of precious materials Category:Planet Category:Heart Category:Kids Session 1.0 Category:Kids Session 1.0 Planets